DWCM Known Systems/Features
This is a page showing a list of 100% confirmed systems in the DWCM. List of Confirmed Systems Cutscene Animations Companion System GUI - this is a GUI that allows you to communicate with companion NPCs and issue them commands. They are all part of the Smart Entity System. Sonic Screwdriver GUI - This is a GUI where you change the sonic screwdriver's mode by sliding it upward or downward until you have set it on the right icon (which determines what function it will perform). Squareness Gun GUI - This is a GUI where you can use various funcitons with the Squareness Gun. RPG Communication - This is a system where you communicate with NPCs. The smart entity system makes them choose a different response every time (using the Smart Entity System) based off of several variables, giving this game enourmous replay value! Smart Entity System - This makes mobs divide themselves into sqauds, and give themselves ranks. It also makes them calcualate the best way to get you, and have them work most effeciantly. They also will communiacte with each other, so if one squad finds you, you will soon find yourself surrounded. This also applies to mining. They can hold a virtual inventory, have complete vocal and auditory responses, the ability to react to circumstances based on alarge amount of emotions (anger, love, greed, friendship, revenge and more), responds to actions in a realistic manner, thousands of responses, and rational decision making. Revamped Creative Mode System - This is a new GUI for creative mode. It will remove the ability to fly, however, you will still have every vanilla block and item (and possibly some DWCM blocks/items) in your pockets (which are bigger on the inside). Mob Fortress Building - Currently, only the Daleks mine for resources, build fortresses, and convert planets. Randomly Systematically Generate Dimension - This is a system used primarily in Candyland, that randomly generate a world, but keeps it in a way that yiou always end up at the same place, and you go everywhere in the right order. In other words, its a built world, but everything is randomly generated. Chameleon Circuit - This is a system that allows you to customize the extirior of the TARDIS in many different ways. Sometimes it will malfunction and revert to the default exterior, randomly select a form from a list of "Malfunctioning Police Boxes", or flip through random forms. Cheat Codes Bug Reporting - You can report bugs you find in the DWCM either in-game or from the hub. Flight GUI - Lets you fly the TARDIS and you can look at it from the outside Lighting System - This system allows for ligthting beams to be displayed from any givn point. Much like the Ender Dragon's death. Trans-Dimensions - This system allows the TARDIS interior to be seen at your relative angle from any point in real time. It also ensures there is no loading time when entering the TARDIS, producing a "bigger on the inside" effect. Regeneration - Regeneration is an reaction which occures when the DWCM story declares that the Doctor will die. During regeneration, your face will be randomized. However, you will have the ability to slightly alter your appearance while you are still regenerating. You will not have complete control, however. Archangel Network - This is a system which allows you to communcate with any other player who is on ANY IKingsSGC Resource. Be it the DWCM, Hub, Or IKingsSGC Forums, while in game. Addons & DLC - This is essentially a built-in modification support. The community can create mods for the DWCM, and upload it to the Hub. You can install these mods through the Hub or in-game. Currently it only has support for Planets/Time Eras, Missions, Flashback Missions, mobs, Chameleon Circuit designs, or general content. Most regular mods are compatible with it, however the DWCM will only support mods approved by the ISGC. Addons and DLC submitted by the community will have to be accepted by TheIkingsSGC Mod Division in order to be supported in-game or through the Hub to make sure that it contains appropriate content and shows some effort. You can create your own addons with a user-friendly GUI. Architectural Reconfiguration System - This system is what you use to customize the TARDIS interior. It is activated by using the console. With it, you select the TARDIS interior you want to set as your default, and then the console you would like to use. In-Game modeler/model viewer - This system replaces Techne for DWCM modeling. It also has the option to upload your creation to the DLC tab so that any DLC maker can use your model and texture. It also has the option to export your creation as a .TCN so you can view it in Techne, or as a .java. Many more...